Leap
by giantessmess
Summary: Something strange has started happening to Cat Grant. It is up to Kara to protect National City from her. And to protect Cat from herself. Cat is terrified that this changes something fundamental about who she is, but the one thing she can count on as a constant is Kara.
1. Chapter 1

The room was spinning. It was thrumming with an energy Cat could taste. In the darkness of her bedroom she could actually feel the shelving shake and her bed shift with the movement. She couldn't breathe, but had to. Deep breaths, try and stay calm. Turn the light on.  
She regretted it instantly. Her bedside lamp illuminated the damage, making each quake of the floor, each rattle of the walls that much worse. The building was going to collapse, it was going to crumble. But she refused to die today. Cat could do this. She could put one foot in front of another, she could do this without drama. She could get out of her penthouse apartment, she could make it down and outside to the hot, dark streets below. No elevator. Not this time, not after Leslie Willis. Never again would she trust one in an emergency.

She padded barefooted down her hallway, out to her living room, and her mind flashed to how many stairs stood between her and safety. How long that would take. That was when the crockery began to shatter. She looked up, but couldn't see. Hand darting to the light switch—why wasn't she running? She should be running. But the light flooded the kitchen. Something was off. Her skin thrummed, her blood hot like there was something extra running below the surface. She felt the plates fly out even before they moved. Dashing them against the tiles of her kitchen floor, she looked over and focused on the glass cabinet, long-stemmed wine glasses, tumblers, mugs; they jumped like they sensed her attention, and scattered up and out, so fast she had to duck. Had to crouch with a gasp, covering her head with her hands. They missed, but smashed against the wall behind her, one after the other. The room shook, and as it did her bookcases emptied, books flying out too fast, paintings coming off the walls, chairs, end tables, knickknacks smacking and cracking, splitting and breaking. She felt strange. Stranger than she ever had before, but she stayed down, stayed as still as she could. Tried not to breathe this time. Tried not to think, but all of that was impossible. This wasn't an earthquake.

Her phone.

She could call Kara. She had to call Kara. Kara would come. Kara would forget the shield of that lie, for this. Forget the ridiculous double act she had made Cat sit through months ago. Two Karas side by side and the momentary feeling of insanity, the overwhelming doubt and stupidity. No, Kara would come. She'd solve this. Someone had to solve this.  
Cat had to get back to her room, but the air felt thick with strange energy, her skin itching from it. Her lungs, her eyes, her mouth. The floor—she stayed close to the floor. It was covered in glass and fragments of her belongings, anything that could be thrown or tipped or cracked in two. She crawled like a pathetic thing, reaching her bedroom, grabbing her phone and huddling next to her bed on the carpet. If only she could make herself as small as possible, it would stop. If she stayed here, if she huddled and crouched and kept her eyes closed, none of this would be happening. Her heart beat like a drum. She pressed her speed-dial, and her hands were shaking so hard it took more than a few tries.

Her voice came out small.

"Kara, I need you. Please."

The frantic trilling of the ringtone made Kara jump, sleep fading. She squinted at the name and felt a stab of terror, answering it while sitting bolt upright.

"Miss Grant?"

The woman on the other end of the line was babbling, wasn't making any sense. She had never heard her boss's voice tremble like that, not even when Livewire was seconds away from stopping her heart. Not even when faced with the end of the world.

"Don't move, ok? Please, Miss Grant…Just…"

Kara changed in a blur of red, yellow and blue, her cape streaking red behind her as she flew towards Cat's apartment. She could see it right away, the way the building was slanted, like something had tried to shake it loose. She landed and sprinted, not bothering to stop herself from cracking the handle of the balcony door, breaking the glass.

What she saw terrified her.

Furniture, kitchenware, books, ornaments, strewn about like someone had let a whirlwind loose in the apartment. All the lights were blazing, which made it all the more eerie somehow.

"Miss Grant?"

She marched through the living room, afraid. Looking, but not finding. She heard a small gasp, faint even with her super-hearing. She ran toward it, finding herself in a bedroom. Miss Grant's bedroom. She saw Cat right away, cowered on the ground with her arms gripping around her knees, shaking her head and mumbling nonsense to herself.

"Cat," she said. But she didn't get a response. She hunched down, putting a hand on Cat's shoulder, but Cat flinched back and let out a long breath. Their eyes met.

"Carter." It was the first word Cat said that had any weight behind it.

"It's his dad's weekend, don't you remember?"

Cat closed her eyes and exhaled again.

"Oh."

"Cat, I need you to tell me where they are."

Cat looked confused, she shook her head. Kara tried again.

"Cat, who did this? I can find them."

Cat let out a sob. And oh, Rao's light, Kara had never heard her make such a sound, never saw her face lose so much color. But Cat's eyes became sharper.

"You don't understand, Supergirl." She seemed breathless, but her voice grew hard for a moment. "You have to arrest me. Do whatever it is you do. I shouldn't be here."

"Miss Grant…"

"It was me, Kara," Cat said it like she was daring Kara to contradict her. Kara couldn't tell which part; the fact that they were talking about that great big lie, or the last thing… which she was having trouble making sense of.

"You?"

Cat seemed to be steeling herself, but her voice had lost its edge again.

"I think…" she swallowed. "I think there's something really wrong with me."

"You're in shock," Kara said softly. She helped Cat stand, and took a breath as Cat leant the weight of her body against her. "Are you hurt?"

Cat shook her head. Kara led her to the kitchen, trying and failing to find a glass she could fill with water. Cat seemed to be concentrating hard, her eyes closed as she leant against the counter.

"I woke up, and everything….it was all different."

"You're going to be ok, I promise."

"No." Cat was shaking. "Kara, please? I need to get out of here."

Cat winced, closing her eyes again and Kara felt it. The room began to shake, the walls vibrating. Everything thrumming loudly; a whole building of things rattling against itself. Cat let out a gasp and Kara looked up at the ceiling, a crack appearing above them. Dust and plaster fell in chunks, the crack traveling along the ceiling, the building beginning to split in two. Cat was muttering God Oh God Oh God and shaking her head. Kara stared at her with her eyes widening.

"Cat."

Cat had her eyes closed, she was gripping the counter. She was breathing quickly, like she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Cat?" She reached out, wrapping her arms around her, prying Cat's hands loose. The building shook again, more dust fell. "Breathe. Cat, you don't have to do this. You can stop this."

"I don't know how," Cat gasped. "I don't know how."

"Breathe," Kara said. "Listen to my voice, concentrate on my voice. On my breathing. Can you do that for me? In. Out."

Cat shuddered a breath, nodding, her body tense.

"Just concentrate on one thing at a time. Slow down your breathing."

Cat nodded, her body relaxing a little into Kara's arms. Her breathing was evening out, and the building stopped shaking. The room was suddenly silent, the sounds of the emergency sirens below filtering up from the street. After a moment, Cat opened her eyes. She seemed to be begging. Kara nodded.

"I'm taking you someplace safe."


	2. Chapter 2

They flew through the night, the wide spectre of the desert around the DEO facility coming into view. The sun was beginning to rise, and the flat landscape glowed in reds and pinks. Cat brushed the dust away from her clothes when they landed, even though she was wearing nothing more fancy than yoga pants, a t-shirt with the logo fading. Bare feet already filthy.

"Did I say you could take me to Area 51?"

Kara frowned.

"It's not…they're actually really helpful," she paused, trying not to pull a face. "Now."

Cat gave her a withering look and she seemed more herself right then, despite everything.

"Well that fills me with confidence."

"No, I swear. You can trust them."

"Mmmmm," was all Cat said in reply, her expression unreadable.

* * *

Alex was on duty, and seemed surprised and a little annoyed to see Cat Grant walking with apparent confidence behind her sister. But Cat slowed a little as she took the facility in, like everything that happened to her that night was hitting her at once. She let Kara do the talking, and allowed herself to be corralled towards a gurney, submitting her rolled-up sleeve for a blood test without comment. Kara didn't know what to do with this kind of Cat, let alone the Cat she'd found in that apartment. A few technicians came with a heart monitor, to track Cat's vitals, and suddenly they were alone, in the medical unit.

They sat without talking, the sound of the machine's quiet beeps filling the silence.

"Ok," Kara said. "Maybe we should talk about the elephant in the room?'

Cat let out a breath.

"Oh yes. Which one?"

Kara nodded but it felt like nervousness, a tic.

"Yeah, fine. You're right. But I think the most important thing is…um… what happened in your apartment?"

"You're Supergirl."

Kara sighed.

"Yes."

"And you lied."

"You threatened to fire me!"

"Why would Supergirl even want to be an assistant? What could you possibly gain from filling coffee orders for some ageing CEO?"

"Maybe that's for me to decide!"

Cat stared up at the ceiling with annoyance. But she didn't say anything back.

"Look, Miss Grant. Are you actually ok?"

Cat laughed once, without humor.

"You just stopped me from ripping my apartment building in two. I think formalities are redundant at this point, Kara."

"Ok," Kara nodded. "Cat."

Cat closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating again.

"Is it…are you stopping it right now?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok?"

"What a ridiculous question," Cat huffed, but she seemed too distracted to be annoyed. Her breathing came harder now, and sweat seemed to break out on her forehead. Kara looked up in alarm. The walls were starting to rattle.

"Deep breaths," Kara said, leaning forward to take hold of Cat's hand without thinking. But Cat looked up, staring back at her. Her eyes were glassy. "You can do this, ok. In and out."

Cat let out a gasp and nodded. Swallowing once. Her breathing slowed again, but Kara didn't let go of her. With her free hand, she felt Cat's forehead.

"You're burning up."

"What is happening?" Cat asked, her tone pleading. "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know, Cat. They're doing some tests…"

"No," Cat said. "I'm not safe. Why haven't they arrested me?"

"That's not…how this works."

"Isn't it?" Cat snapped. "Where's Leslie? Where's Siobhan? Where are all the other monsters you spend your work hours running after?"

"You're not like Livewire," this made Cat roll her eyes, bitterly. "You're not! This isn't….we can figure this out."

"And if you can't?" Cat sat up and stared at her, long and hard. "I don't just spout off platitudes for the hell of it, Supergirl. I refuse to be a danger to the city."

Kara didn't know how the conversation had taken such a turn. She wanted to scoop Cat up and hold her.

"You're getting ahead of yourself," she tried to sound reassuring. "You're not a danger."

Cat laughed.

"Oh, sure. That's why you took me to Alien HQ," she shook her head. "All those people, Kara. In my building. I could have killed all those people. I was going to do it."

"No you weren't."

"I was. I was going to rip the building in two. I could feel it. It seemed inevitable." She let out a shaky breath. "Oh God…I killed someone, didn't I?"

"No!" Kara gripped her arm. "Nothing like that! Just some broken bones. Some terrified people."

Cat let out a small noise, gripping her hands into fists.

"Cat, please. You need to stay calm."

"What's going to happen to Carter?" she said, her tone rising. "What's going to happen to my son?"

There was the sound of footsteps from behind them, Kara looked up to see her sister, noting the calm yet urgent look on her face.

"We'll figure something out, Miss Grant," Alex said. "For now, the information being given to the relevant authorities is that you were injured in the earthquake. Your son will stay with your ex-husband."

Cat seemed to slump a little. She stared at the glass of water on the table next to her, the pen, the pile of paperwork. She flexed her fingers and the glass cracked, shattering, the paperwork drenched. She quickly pulled her hand back, tucking it under a crossed arm.

"I'm…sorry."

"It's ok. We're going to try and get you to tone it down a notch."

"Oh, sure. I'll get right on that. Sounds simple."

"Cat."

"We still have a number of tests in process, but a cursory examination of your DNA suggests…" Alex seemed to hesitate.

"What?" Cat snapped. "Get that patronizing look of your face and tell me what you're thinking."

"Well, you recall the Flash?"

Cat glared, but a small look of smugness passed across her face.

"Yes, of course. What has this got to do with Mr Barry Allen?"

Kara gave Alex a smile.

"I told you, she picks up on everything."

Cat rolled her eyes.

"Well," Alex said, continuing. "He was from a different universe."

"Of course,' Cat said. "Not at all a stretch in plausibility."

"And in his universe, there are people known as metahumans. Which is something your DNA indicates quite strongly."

"You believe I'm some kind of _thing_ that only exists in another universe? Wonderful. So glad I have you to help me."

"They exist here. You know two of them."

"Siobhan. Leslie."

"Yes."

Cat closed her eyes.

"What on earth do you people do here, anyway? Run secret medical trials? Breed aliens? Train goldfish to jump through hoops?"

"Cat."

Cat shot Kara a sharp look.

"Well last I checked I wasn't hit by lightning. Though neither was Siobhan."

"And you don't recall anything out of the ordinary? Anything at all?"

"Oh, of course, my bad. I was hit by an alien speedboat on the Pacific Coast Highway," Cat narrowed her eyes. "You think I wouldn't remember something insane enough to knock superpowers into me?"

"Ok," Alex said. "Barry did tell us that a lot of the time it's hard to pinpoint what causes it."

" _It_ , could we please not speak in euphemisms?"

"We believe it's generally a specific gene that gets switched on. Sometimes it's just a series of stresses on the body. Other times a small amount of radiation. But he mentioned that there are some people who haven't actually found a causal link. It just…happens. A genetic leap."

Cat frowned.

"I did not make a genetic leap. I was passed-out in bed, dreaming of corporate mergers and smacking Dirk Armstrong on his big, fat head."

"Look, Miss Grant. We're already going through your apartment, through your office."

"And you think you'll find, what? A vial of Chemical-X or a Wile-E Coyote diagram? A plus B equals telekinesis?"

Alex looked like she wished she was back in the lab, or anywhere else.

"We're trying to help you, alright? If there's any radiation, or anything else at all, we'll find it."

Kara had a terrible thought then.

"What about Catco, Alex? She has a job to do."

Cat huffed.

"Well, I assume that part of my life is entirely over."

"Cat. No, that's not…Alex she's going to be fine, tell her she's fine."

"Kara, look."

"No, no. I know that tone of voice."

"Miss Grant isn't wrong. We can't just let her out into the general population. She could really hurt someone. You aren't hearing from the people on the ground about the state her building is in."

"Don't talk to me like a child, Alex. I was there. I saw it."

"I know you did," Alex said. "I just think you might be…too close to this one."

"Oh, really? You're going with that?" Kara said. "I wasn't too close for Astra. For Non."

"You were. We just…didn't have any other options."

"Oh Rao, give me strength," Kara stood up. Clenching her fists. She shook her head. "I can't be in the same room as you right now."

"Kara…"

"Let her go," Cat said.

* * *

Everything inside her cried out at her to follow Kara immediately. Instead, she submitted to test after test, machines of the likes she'd never heard of. She had a hard time not damaging everything, reaching out pulling down the ceiling. The feeling sat below her skin like a second self. It made everything feel brighter, keener, while leaving her body feeling like a raw nerve. Eventually, Agent Danvers seemed to take pity on her.

"Maybe you can go check up on Kara? It's been awhile."

Cat wanted to argue, but she nodded. Let out a long breath. She had no idea how any of this was possible, how she was actually here, in this building, being stared at by federal agents like some kind of specimen. Her thoughts went in circles as she tried to deny the reality. Tried to find a way to back away from it somehow. Telling herself this had to be some joke, some strange scenario playing inside her head that she would soon wake from.

She felt constantly on edge, like she was barely holding back the world. Kara made that…disappear. Somehow. Kara's hand in her hand, the feel of her skin. It did something strange, but then everything was strange now. So that probably wasn't notable. Cat wondered if she needed to develop new categories for the exceptional, or else lose touch with what constituted a normal moment, a normal connection. A normal way to fill a space without always sensing that feeling. That odd energy.

This was her new normal, somehow.

She found Kara without knowing how she did it. It gave her pause, and she hesitated before approaching her. She was in a dull, grey room. Another medical bay? It had a bed, white crisp sheets. A monitor. No window. Cat felt a pang then, remembering how she promised windows to Kara, only days ago. And now here she was, windowless herself. Kara looked up and Cat was relieved to see her smile.

"Did you survive the goldfish-hoop-jumping?"

Cat nodded.

"Just barely."

"I'm sorry," Kara was sitting on the bed, her red-booted legs swinging. She always did things like that, Cat noted, things that brought back how young she was. But then something else in her would inevitably stand to attention, like Kara couldn't help but bring a little bit of Supergirl to her everyday life. Cat sat next to her. She wanted to reach out. She needed to. The feeling, the strangeness, it made her body hurt a little with the urge to do something, push something, make the world shake. But she looked into Kara's eyes and felt a sense of relief flooding into her veins.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just left you to them."

Cat smiled, letting out a small hum.

"Well, it's not like you can be there every step of the way."

"But I want to."

Cat blinked. She was suddenly aware of Kara's heartbeat in a way that didn't make sense. It was thudding, fast. Cat could feel it in her fingertips even without reaching out and touching skin. She shook her head, but the strangeness seemed to expand from there. Every sound amplified suddenly, every smell. The footsteps three floors down. The hiss of some creature in a cell.

"Cat?"

Cat knew now that slowing her breathing was as good a plan as any. Kara seemed to sense that she was having one of those moments, for she was the one to reach out, and to Cat's relief Kara actually put her arm around her and gathered her closer. And everything around her stilled. Kara's heartbeat was the only thing she couldn't tune out. She listened to it like she was memorizing her new favorite song.

"It takes time, but it's not always going to be like this."

Cat shook her head.

"You don't know that."

"Um, actually. I kind of do?" Kara nudged her playfully and they both shifted. "I didn't have powers…back home."

"Oh," Cat hadn't known that. Why hadn't she known that?

"Yeah, it was such a blur, coming here. Everyone I knew in the world was dead, or most everyone. And here I was on this strange planet, all my senses on the fritz. Everything was loud, slow, breakable."

Cat smiled, relaxing into the embrace. No matter how many times she'd imagined this moment, she never thought she'd be awarded this. This intimacy, these stories. But then, many things weren't like she'd ever imagined.

"How did you…" she hesitated. "God, this is surreal. I mean, I have no idea what I'm doing. I can barely stop the walls from shaking."

"But you are."

Cat nodded.

"It'll get easier, you'll figure things out. I did."

Cat let out a breath, and smiled.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Going into Catco without Cat was awful. Cat's new assistant looked terrified, fielding calls, darting looks behind her. She looked relieved to see Kara, so relieved in fact that all the terrors of the past couple of hours seemed to bubble over and make her incoherent.

"Oh my God. Kara…people are going into her office! I asked them to stop and they don't listen. I can't find a way to reorganize her entire schedule! There's this mess in Legal that I don't even understand. And you haven't been here."

"Eve. Eve. Calm down, I know," Kara sighed. "It's a lot."

"Is she ok? There were people in military uniforms. Nobody is telling me anything!"

Kara hesitated, but it didn't seem like it would hurt to put this poor girl out of her misery.

"She's ok."

"But is she hurt? Is she in hospital? I tried to send flowers, and they went in a delivery loop and came back to me."

"I think maybe it was just a clerical error?" Kara said. "I've had some problems with messenger companies too."

"Oh."

"I'll try for you. She's fine, just resting. Taking it easy. Following doctor's orders."

Eve Teschmacher nodded and nodded, and widened her eyes as the phone rang again, and then went into double-ring mode with two lines flashing at once.

"Oh God! Oh no…"

"I'll just…" Kara opened her mouth, closed it. "Yeah ok. I'll talk to you later." Eve was already babbling down the line about Miss Grant. _No, she's not in the office at the moment, but I am happy to reschedule._

It was awful how little things had changed in the short time she'd been away. The same people muttering to themselves as they typed, talking down phones, running about like the world would end if they didn't deliver this one report. Kara stared back into Cat's office. Empty. The lights out. The screens off. She would go in there, she had to. But for now she couldn't bear it. She walked with her head down towards her dark little closet and felt like a coward. But before she could enter, an arm grabbed her elbow.

"What—"

"You're not answering your phone? What happened? Nobody knows anything."

"Shhhh," She yanked her arm away and pulled a face at Winn, walking into her small little space and dropping her bag. "Not here. You know the rules."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah of course. Meet me and James in ten?"

She shook her head, looking out the door of her office at the hallway that led along to the elevators. Nobody seemed particularly interested in her, even if she had disappeared around the same time as Cat had.

"Look, there's not really anything to report, and I have a ton of stuff to do…"

"What? No you don't. You haven't even chosen your new job. And what do you mean, nothing to report? Nobody knows where Miss Grant is. Is she alive? Did one of her former assistants crack again?"

"No," then she gaped. "I mean yes. Of course she's alive. And no. No. I mean, I can't just…"

"God you are a terrible liar." He shook his head. "Like, a really bad one. We need to get her back, ok? You have to be working on getting her back."

"It's handled, Winn," she said. "And anyway, you don't even like her."

"She doesn't like me!" he said. "Or anyone. Or anything. Except making small children cry."

"Very funny. You know she has a kid."

"And anyway, I don't have to like her. But jeez Kara—I don't want her dead."

"She's not dead," Kara said "I just…it's not mine to tell."

"God, it must be something big."

"It's really not," she said, feeling a small bit of hysteria building up in her voice. "Like super not, like not even a little bit."

"Terrible liar."

Kara closed her eyes.

"There's nothing you guys can do, I promise."

"But is she ok?"

Kara nodded.

"Her building is getting demolished," he said. "It was in the Daily Planet today, front page."

"Oh jeez, really?" Kara said. "I mean, can they not? For once?"

"They barely got everyone out alive. I saw pictures, there's a huge crack splitting down through it. From top to bottom."

"Please stop talking." Kara sighed. "Look she's safe, ok? She's safe and when everything is figured out, she's going to be back. So I'd rather not have you gawk at her when you see her next."

"What, did she like suddenly develop superpowers? Grow horns? Start speaking in tongue—oh my _God_."

Kara's eyes had widened at the first part, she held her hands up.

"No, no no no no…" she was shaking her head. "See this is why I didn't want to come in today. You can't tell James, ok? Or anyone. Or yourself, when you're alone."

"Myself?"

"I'm panicking ok? This is what panicking looks like."

"Miss Grant has superpowers. Seriously? Like for real, seriously?" he paused, and his eyes widened as something clicked into place.

"Yeah," Kara sighed. "There it is."

"Her apartment building?"

"Please, please don't mention her building when she's back. She's really upset about it."

Winn seemed to be struggling for words, but he nodded.

"Yeah, ok."

Kara sighed again.

"Good. Now go away and forget everything I just said. I actually do have work to do."

"For Miss Grant."

"Yes."

"Who is hidden somewhere. With secret superpowers."

"Winn! What did I just say?"

"Is it laser eyes? It's laser eyes, isn't it? I swear, when she looks at me, my flesh melts."

"Hello? I have laser eyes," Kara said.

"Oh, I mean of course."

"And I'm not telling you."

* * *

Kara made quick small-talk with Eve and slipped into Cat's office. There were signs that the DEO had been there; minor disturbances of objects on the desk, the couches put back in the wrong place. Kara found a bag and started to go through Cat's drawers, a little afraid of what she'd find but not liking the idea of anyone else finding it. A few binders, large envelopes, folders marked with people's names, or maybe they were business concerns. She found a spare pair of Cat's reading glasses and took those too, along with the framed photo of Carter grinning up with tiger facepaint on, aged about eight. And a more recent photo of him looking serious and nervous, which must have been school-issue. She packed the expensive pens, unplugged and slipped the laptop into a case. And she hesitated over the tray of amber bourbons and whiskeys, grabbing only what she thought she wouldn't accidently spill.

"You're not being very inconspicuous."

She jumped a little.

"James."

"Kara," he said her name slowly, like she was busted. "What were the DEO doing in Cat's office this morning?"

Kara sighed, and saw Winn hesitating near the doorway, not keen to enter the inner sanctum. She shot him a glare.

"Fine. Meeting. Ok?"

She marched down to their little side office, several floors out of the way. And didn't turn around until she heard the others follow and shut the door.

"Really, Winn? Seriously?"

"He was asking lots of questions."

James smiled uncertainly.

"Ok, someone here is going to tell me what's going on."

Kara sighed.

"Look, Winn can fill you in. I want to get to Cat's apartment before they apparently demolish it."

"It's not happening, like, today or anything."

"Thanks Winn."

"Kara," James said. "Cat's ok, isn't she?"

Kara gestured to Winn with mild annoyance.

"Go on, I know you're dying to."

"Miss Grant has superpowers," he seemed breathless. "I'm thinking lasers, or maybe something with sub-zero temperature."

"Ice too? Winn, I'm standing right here."

To his credit, James simply widened his eyes once before responding.

"And she's at the DEO?"

Kara nodded.

"She's convinced she's a danger to the city and so is everyone else there, which is just insane."

"How…" James let out a breath. "Do they have any idea?"

"They're working on it," Kara said. "But no."

Her phone went off, and she stared at them for one terrified moment before they waved at her to answer it. Her sister's voice immediately in her ear.

"We have a bit of a situation here, Kara."

"Is she ok?" she was already on the move, mind in the air even before her body was.

"Just get here. Maybe you can calm her down."


	4. Chapter 4

Kara left the bag in the corridor, running towards her sister.

"Where is she?"

"Ok, before you get angry at me, you have to know it was her idea."

"What was?"

Alex sighed, and led her down through to the containment areas.

"A cell? You put her in a containment cell?"

"She smashed up all our medical equipment!"

Cat was sitting in the bare cell with her arms around her knees, illuminated in the blue energy that made up the four walls. She looked small, fragile, despite the intense demonstration of power that surely caused her being locked in there. Kara ran towards her, her expression falling.

"Cat."

Cat stood, walking over to her, before the wall stopped her.

"It's ok," she sighed. "I kind of lost my temper, and everything just…" She rolled her eyes.

"I shouldn't have left you."

"I told you to go."

"Cat."

"It's ok," Cat let out a breath. A smile had broken out across her face.

"You seem calm," Kara said, squinting. "How are you so calm?"

Cat hesitated, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well," she shrugged. "It's just that…you're here now."

"Oh."

Cat crossed her arms, Kara stepped closer. It would feel intimately close, if the blue light wasn't illuminated between them. Separating them.

"I feel a little ridiculous," Cat said. "I can't explain it. But you make it all, well, stop."

"I do?"

Cat nodded. Kara smiled, and felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

"It isn't," she mumbled. "Ridiculous."

They stood there, staring at one another for a moment, Kara feeling the intense need to reach out, touch her. Do something.

"I, uh…brought some of your stuff," she looked around and remembered. "From the office. I kind of left it back in the hallway, but I could get it?"

"Kara, you didn't have to."

"No, I did."

Kara rushed off then at double speed, went to retrieve it and brought it back, starting to show Cat everything item by item.

"Reading glasses," Cat smiled a little when she saw them. "You know, I actually don't need them anymore."

She shrugged, and Kara widened her eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah, everything is…odd. I don't even have the words." She shook her head. "Although it's not the worst thing to be rid of the minor inconvenience of less than perfect vision."

"You're still you, Cat."

Cat laughed, once, her expression indicating she wasn't buying it.

"No, you are, and we are going to find a way through this. I don't want to go back there, be there, without you. It's awful."

Cat's expression was warm.

"Don't be silly, you don't need me in order to do your job — I just promoted you for godssake. I…" she closed her eyes. "I didn't…I mean someone there can help you figure that out, help assign your chosen profession to you."

"Cat, stop this."

Cat looked to the ceiling.

"It's not that bad in here. It's…safer. It's good enough for Leslie."

"Look, I'm not going to run off again, I can help you."

"Kara, you can't make promises like that. What if the city needs you?"

"You need me," Kara said, her voice growing angry. She stepped back and called out for Alex. "You are not staying in there. There is no way you are just staying in there."

* * *

Hank had that look on his face, the one that meant he was about to make her try really, really hard not to throw a tantrum.

"No, no. Absolutely not. I'm not letting you take a dangerous metahuman out to play in the desert."

"I cannot believe you're referring to Cat Grant as a dangerous metahuman."

"Well, I'm sorry, Kara. But facts are facts."

"How is she supposed to get any control if we don't help her? It's not like she wants to break things. I broke so many things when I first landed."

"Did you break a skyscraper?"

"No," she huffed. "But I had help, didn't I?"

Hank sighed.

"One hour." She was already jumping in excitement, a fact that seemed to make him frown harder. "One, Kara. Play something constructive, like catch."

"Catch?"

"I don't want her to damage anything out there."

"It's a desert. What is she going to do, disturb the sand?"

"One hour, and if you're one minute longer, I'm sending half an army out to tackle her."

"You don't mean that."

"Try me."

When Kara went back to deactivate Cat's cell, with the help of Alex, she was full to bouncing with excitement. Cat smiled wryly at her.

"I am a little hesitant to ask what your plan is."

Kara laughed.

"Well, I'm told we need to play catch."

Cat raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. She followed Kara out, and up and around until they found one of the many exits in the Nevada facility. Cat squinted in the sun, holding her hand up to shield her face.

"So did they read you the riot act?" she asked. "That little blue square blocks sound, or at least sound from far away. But I feel like I can fill in the blanks."

Kara tried not to deflate.

"We have an hour. Hank is mostly bluster, he doesn't mean half of what he says," she shrugged. "Mostly."

Cat stared down at the ball, smiling despite herself.

"A football?"

"It was the only ball they had. Plus, it's better we don't have one with two much bounce. It'll be lost in like five seconds."

Cat shook her head.

"I'm about to play super-football with Supergirl in the Nevada desert, just outside a secret government facility. If I thought my week couldn't get any weirder…"

Kara grinned, and held the ball up like she was about to throw it.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to hold back, so you might want to back up a bit, or you'll miss it."

"That a challenge, Supergirl?"

"Bet you drop it first."

Cat narrowed her eyes, but she was smiling still.

"Oh, please," she said. "I have it on good authority that a large percentage of those federal agents in there are terrified of me. I'm not afraid of your little ball."

Kara took off, flying a few feet in the air, which made Cat roll her eyes a little in annoyance.

"Cheater."

Kara grinned. Then she threw the ball as hard as she could.

Cat seemed to stand to attention the second it moved, jerking her body towards it with her eyes narrowed, and the ball stopped, mid-air, several hundred feet away, but Kara could see it. She wondered if Cat could too.

"You caught it," she blinked a couple of times, trying to shake off how strange this was. She flew down to where Cat was standing, Cat shrugged.

"I know."

The ball made its way back to them, flying thought the air. Cat gave her a challenging look.

"Catch."

The ball took up speed in a manner of seconds, flying over Kara's head. She chased it, managing to outrun it without too much bother. But she still felt the heft of the throw slam into her, when she caught it.

She flew back down. Cat had her arms crossed, with a smug look on her face. But she rolled her eyes at Kara's expression of amazement.

"Oh come on, you can fly faster than I can blink, that was not extraordinary."

"No, it really was."

Cat sighed. She reached for the ball, or rather Kara felt the ball shift, as Cat made it sail back in the air. Kara watched it go.

"Well?"

Kara laughed, and sped after it, caught it. And returned. They played this game of to and fro for at least half an hour, before Kara landed for the final time with a rather deflated looking ball.

"You threw it too hard."

"I did?" Cat laughed. "No, I'm fairly sure it was you, miss speeding bullet."

Kara dropped the ball, and before it landed she gave it a hard kick, letting it sail away for the last time out of sight. Cat tracked its movement with a smile, which she then directed at Kara.

"I actually feel a little less crazy after all that."

"Well, you had a lot of pent-up energy. It's not like you can just go off and fly to release tension."

Cat looked up at the sky, like she was considering it.

"Pity the thought. Though I don't know what I'd do if I had that on top of everything else."

"It must be…overwhelming."

Cat nodded. She looked like she was trying to find the words, but shook her head, giving up.

"It's nice. Being out here where I can't break anything."

Kara took a few steps forward, and took Cat's hand, pulling her closer. Cat let out a small sigh. She reached up and traced the side of Kara's face, like she was amazed at what she saw there. Kara felt hot, suddenly nervous. But Cat leant forward and captured her lips in a kiss. It was hot and soft, the warmth spreading down to Kara's toes. But Cat pulled back after a moment, her face betraying uncertainly.

"Was that….that was alright wasn't it?"

Kara was shaking a little. She smiled and tugged Cat forward, and oh, this is how things should always be. She deepened the kiss, Cat's tongue softly touching hers. She thought she might faint, but she's rather do that then ever have to pull away. They had to come up for air eventually. Cat's smile was wicked, and Kara couldn't help but laugh and pull her back, this time into a hug. Cat let out a contented hum, before Kara noticed some of the tension return to her.

"What am I going to do?" Cat asked, her voice coming out in a sigh.

"I meant what I said," Kara said. "You're not staying here. There's no way I'm letting you just give up. You're Cat freaking Grant!"

Cat smiled a little at that, but the tension in her expression didn't go.

"I'm not sure that means the same thing anymore, Kara."

"It does to me." Kara swallowed, trying to will the strength into her voice. "You can come stay with me. I'll help you get control of your powers. You don't need to do this alone. You don't."

Cat sighed, and rested her head on Kara's shoulder.

"I hate feeling so out of control."

Kara kissed the top of her head, once.

"I know."

"Could you live with yourself? If you let me back out there and I actually did kill someone?"

"I know what it's like," Kara said. "To feel out of control. To loose control. And the worst way of dealing with it? Is to run."

Cat nodded, looking up at Kara square in the eye, managing a small smile.

"Ok," she breathed. "We won't run."


	5. Chapter 5

If getting Cat out and into the desert for an hour was hard, convincing Hank to release her back to National City was something else. Kara paced, and argued and crossed her arms and glared, then outright threatened—some of the things she yelled were useless and made-up and thrown into the air just because she was angry and flustered. Then she threatened to hang up her cape.

"Kara," Alex said. "You don't mean that."

"You're not being fair! Cat Grant helped save the city—the world! She doesn't deserve to be locked away like some…like Livewire."

"Livewire is standing trial in National City," Hank said. "Perfectly in-line with the local legal system."

"And Cat's not being locked away exactly, we just…it's safer to keep an eye on her," Alex said. "For awhile."

"Alex…"

"Kara," her sister was trying to sound reasonable. Kara could tell. "She even scared me when she lost control before."

"Oh come on. No she didn't."

"You weren't here, you didn't feel the whole complex shake. The while _building_ , Kara. Not to mention millions of dollars of equipment smashed to pieces. It's not like she's being detained for making pencils float."

"Cat doesn't use pencils, she only uses ink," Kara muttered, looking away blankly. "Pencil implies weakness and indecision."

Alex sighed, looking at Hank.

"She does seem to be better at controlling it when Kara's here."

Hank frowned but his body language was relaxed, like he was weighing up the options before him.

"She's staying here," he held up a finger before Kara started arguing a mile a minute. "A few days, a week. You will train her; I'm talking several dedicated training days with her, Kara. To help her control that temper."

"And then?" Kara said. "She's free to go."

"Under your supervision," he said. "I want round-the-clock updates. She'll wear a probationary tracking device, and you better pray National City doesn't need Supergirl."

"What if—"

"Kara," Alex said. "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

Alex sighed.

"You can't bring her along to fight with Supergirl."

"I was…not… going to suggest that," Kara faltered, and then she threw her hands up in defeat. "But she'd totally hold her own, you have to admit that. And it might make it all feel a little less bleak. Helping people."

"Kara," Alex shook her head. "I know you're excited, because it's like you have a new super-powered friend."

"No I don't," Kara said. "That's not it at all."

"Admit it, it excites you a little."

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but not when it upsets her like this. It'll be more fun once she's gotten the hang of it." Kara closed her eyes. "I just want to help her."

"I know," Alex said. "But you can't just volunteer her like that. You know more than anyone; being a hero is a choice."

"No, it's a calling," Kara said. "And Cat Grant is already a hero to National City."

Alex didn't say anything to that. She seemed to be studying Kara closely. Kara squirmed a little under the scrutiny.

"Talk to her."

* * *

Cat was sitting on that same bed, in that windowless medical bay, looking far too relaxed for someone in her situation. She turned expectantly when she heard Kara enter. She gave Kara a wry smile.

"You think I'm superhero material?" Cat rolled her eyes affectionately. "You never fail to be astonishing."

Kara tilted her head.

"Wha—you heard that? I was several floors down from here."

"Mmmm," Cat said.

"Wow."

"Yes." Cat let out a breath. "And thank you, for saying all that. I don't know how I'll live up to that promise, but I can assure you I'm not going to just lie here anymore and accept my fate. I intend to make it."

"Gosh, I am so happy to hear you talk like that." Kara walked to her, gripping Cat's waist lightly. Cat let out a hum of contentment, covering Kara's hands with her own. "I can't believe I didn't know you had super-hearing."

Cat tilted her head up and kissed her softly before pulling back with a smile.

"Well, I didn't know until a day ago, so…"

"You wanna see if you can fly?"

Cat smirked.

"I know you're joking," she said. "But God…I don't actually want to know. Isn't that crazy? I can't believe that came out of my mouth, but I truly don't."

"We'll work on the telekinesis first then."

"Yes, learning not to destroy private property is truly my number one priority."

"And after that, we'll have a talk about super-hearing etiquette."

Cat's laughter felt luminous.

* * *

It ended up being two weeks. Two weeks of sleeping in government-issue beds several feet away from where Kara slept, or being hauled off to containment when Kara had to rush away to protect the city. Endless hours of Agent Danvers watching her closely, and Kara watching her too, but for an entirely different reason. Two weeks of breathing exercises, like having instant superpowers was Lamaze class all over again. Of Agent Henshaw trying his little mind-reading trick once more, which almost made her lose her temper like the last time. The nerve. She wouldn't be prodded and studied that way, and she certainly wouldn't let that annoying Martian read her personal thoughts. Not when they were so incomprehensible to her, so full of doubt. And yet so full of _Kara Kara Kara_ — she feared he could sense it even without pushing through her resistance.  
She had to float tiny, inconsequential objects on command like a performing monkey. Had to do that, and only that. It didn't count if the room shook too. She submitted to it, trying not to be willful. Trying to remember how grateful she needed to be for this chance.  
And in between it all, the moments that stood out as the oddest were the ones where she was performing Cat Grant into the cell phone the DEO provided. Talking to her assistant, to the board on speakerphone. Insisting she needed a sabbatical after this more recent near-death experience. Kara's guilty admission that certain people knew made it easier to put James in charge. Talking to Carter was the hardest. She hated liars, and she had to become one in this instance, giving him no real detail while insisting she was recuperating.

She didn't feel certain, or safe, after her time in captivity was up and Agent Henshaw deemed her control "acceptable." But she'd take it, if it meant following Kara somewhere else.

* * *

They hadn't talked about it, just acted, danced around what it meant. Maybe the whole incomprehensible metahuman, genetic leap nonsense was making her feel reckless. It should be doing the opposite. But it was hard to feel anything but safe around Kara, like any decision that allowed Cat to touch her, to be near her, was the right one.  
It wasn't getting less strange, not really. But maybe she was becoming inured to strange. She would have to ask Kara if that's what happened to her. If all that power that suddenly imbued itself into Kara's cells upon her arrival on earth became ordinary over time. Background noise. If being able to reach out and do extraordinary things became simply another extension of herself, like reaching out to turn on a faucet.

Kara's apartment was small, but homey. A relief to have so many human touches in a space, after spending so much time at the DEO. Although human was another word Cat would have to reconsider the meaning of. She was touched by how much Kara darted around, in an apparent need to make the apartment match some insane ideal she had about the luxury Cat was used to. At this point, Cat was glad for any bed not designed to study alien specimens, a room not pale and blank, or filled with the eerie glow of the metahuman containment cell. She wondered what she'd feel when faced with the ability to create her own space again, rebuilding her life, making another home. She had been so full of certainty that she was no longer allowed to want that. So sure that it was reckless and selfish to miss her penthouse, her soft bed, the way the light filtered through her bedroom windows in the morning. The smell of good coffee, instead of the reheated instant muck the DEO offered. Guilt for feeling exasperated, because they were a federal organization, how hard would it be to get a decent coffee machine? Guilt for thinking about that luxury, when she was being kept away from her son. When she was the kind of creature who could be responsible for destroying a building and possibly everyone in it. Even if it had been an accident. You are not allowed to want things, is what she told herself when she sat in the cold, blue cell the first time. This is what you're capable of. You are not Cat Grant, you are someone else now. Nobody knows who you are, least of all you, but that person is better kept away from humans. Other humans. Was she human? She'd ask Kara but she knew she'd get a sigh, a kiss if she was lucky. The plaintive look on Kara's face that she'd seen so much of lately, a look that said: there you are. I know you. I see you. Like her strange new abilities were a bridge between them. And maybe they were. She certainly knew Kara understood it.

"So….um…" Kara was putting things away that didn't need to be put away, pulling books from the coffee table, pushing back a chair, moving things in her kitchen, which Cat could see was a mess. There were plates in the sink, a teapot sitting next to a coffee ring stain. Cat sat on the couch and watched Kara flit around nervously.

"Do you want….I can make you coffee? I mean, it's not as good as Noonan's. I could go to Noonan's?"

"Kara…"

"And I'll take the couch, it's actually super comfy. I can… _Oh_ …" she darted to what Cat assumed was her bedroom and kept talking. "I'm changing the sheets now."

"Kara."

Kara poked her head back from the bedroom, looking worried. Cat sighed and came into the bedroom, taking it in for a moment before she motioned to the bed.

"Sit."

Kara let out a breath sat on the soft bedclothes. When Cat came and sat next to her, Kara took hold of a pillow and held it, like she needed its protection.

"We didn't think this through," Cat said, trying not to sound harsh. Kara looked a little forlorn anyway.

"No, I…"

"I know you wanted to help, but did you mean to invite me to live with you? I feel like there is some kind of lesbian relationship joke I should be making. But obviously I'm far too original to reach for such low-hanging fruit."

"You needed somewhere to go," Kara said, her voice growing firm. A little more Supergirl in that moment, then. "I couldn't bear to leave you there."

"It's totally inappropriate for me to be here," Cat said, and she sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Though I can't decide if I'm your boss anymore. Or if I'm just some wayward metahuman you've adopted."

"Cat," Kara closed her eyes. "I thought...It's not pity. Is that what you're asking?"

"I suppose I'm asking all the questions," Cat said softly. "It's all been very nice, but we can't continue on blindly."

"You don't….want to go back?"

"No," Cat said quickly, feeling the fear of that small, glowing containment space flare inside her. "No, I most definitely do not want to go back."

"Ok well, the answer…" Kara shrugged like it was very simple. "I mean, I thought it was obvious. You know? I like you. A lot."

Cat smiled and closed her eyes briefly. She couldn't decide if that declaration was adorable or juvenile, or if her reaction to it was the real issue. Because Kara's expression was so insistent and pure that she wanted to kiss her, fall into her and never let go. It was the same look Kara got when she was caught writing an earnest letter to Adam on Cat's behalf, or when she tried to coax Cat into not yelling at the annoying tattooed man who did her facials. And that was the problem, so much of what she seemed to be falling for was that girl. Sunny Danvers. It wasn't Supergirl. So much of what made her need to touch Kara, in any respect, had nothing to do with her fear of making the buildings shake. It dated back to that sweet girl who managed to find a reason to smile at her on the daily. Even after being yelled at for something inconsequential. She was wary of what that said about her.

Kara was watching her, like she was a little afraid of what would happen next. Cat let out a breath.

"This is probably a bad idea," but she moved closer, taking hold of Kara's face and kissing her. Her hands seemed to act before she was able to think; she was pushing up Kara's sweater, kissing her way down Kara's stomach. She could feel the resounding gasp deep in her bones. She paused and stared up, utterly transfixed by the wanton look on Kara's face. "You should take this off."

Kara's face was flushed, but she hurried and tugged her sweater off, and Cat could barely take a moment to breathe at the soft sight of Kara's breasts, could barely process how much she craved to press her mouth against them. Kara leant forward and captured her mouth, running her teeth over her bottom lip, a hint of tongue following. Cat would be embarrassed by the moan that came out of her, if she wasn't so busy running her hands up Kara's sides, if she wasn't already pulling down Kara's sweats and wondering if underwear was optional on that end as well. The fact that they were adorable boyshorts, with cartoon dinosaurs on them just made her grin, and then laugh as Kara flushed again, except with embarrassment this time. Before she could stop herself, Cat was lowering her mouth, and kissing the material, Kara squirming and breathing deeply.

"Oh God, Cat…"

She almost couldn't take the way her body flushed, the thud of her heart in her ears and the corresponding sound of Kara's heartbeat. She kissed Kara's thigh, pulling down her underwear and oh, Cat forgot how to breathe. She had to taste, her tongue running along Kara's wetness, the smell of which was doing so many things to her. The sound Kara made, _Oh_. She couldn't stop the way all her power charged outwards and made the room shake. She breathed, and Kara squirmed and sighed and the room shook again.

Cat was being pulled upwards, Kara's pupils were blown and she dragged Cat forward for a long kiss, sucking on Cat's bottom lip before releasing her with a soft plop. Cat was feeling too much, couldn't seem to stop her powers from toppling Kara's furniture, from making everything feel like it was moving. She must have looked terrified, because Kara ran a hand down her cheek, finger touching her jaw, her throat, her collar bone with such reverence Cat couldn't contain her moan.

"It's ok, Cat,' Kara said, her voice is breathy. "You can't hurt me. You won't hurt me. You can let go."

Cat shook her head.

"I can't…what if…."

Kara kissed her again, and then leant forward, breath soft in Cat's ear.

"Concentrate on me, just me. You can do it. I don't care if you crack the bed."

Cat's hips jutted forward of their own volition, and she gasped. Kara took this moment of distraction to remove all over Cat's clothes, the soft t-shirt she'd changed into that smelt like Kara, the pajama pants that would have made her feel ridiculous if Kara wasn't kissing her hip, her thigh, as she stripped them off her. Her panties were plain, cotton. Something bought somewhere horrendous like Kmart for her weeks in DEO captivity, but Cat had never felt more wanted.

"Just listen to my voice," Kara was pulling down her panties, her breath hot against her. She took an exploratory swipe with her tongue and Cat whimpered, growing instantly wetter. Trying not to make the bedside lamp shatter, but failing. Kara laughed, and the vibration made her groan and shudder as Kara lapped and sucked, adding a finger whose nail was lightly tracing over her clit. "You're so beautiful," Kara murmured.

Cat started moaning Kara's name, her hips bucking. This was torture, but she was happy to die here and now.

When she came, the room shook so hard she could feel it in her bones. Or perhaps she was just feeling so much she couldn't tell the difference. Kara came back up, kissing her sweaty skin; her stomach, her left breast. A tongue giving the budded nipple and exploratory swipe. Her neck, her mouth. She was out of breath, and Kara stared down at her in wonder. Cat reached up and pulled her into a long kiss, tasting herself.

"That was…" she found herself laughing, without knowing why. Kara frowned, but her face softened when Cat flipped her over, and kissed her throat, her hand parting Kara's folds. One finger, two. Kara let out a soft gasp. "I can't believe I get to do this," Cat murmured against Kara's skin. Kara just moaned as Cat continued to touch, and press, and caress. In and out, soft and slick. Kara came with a strangled cry. Cat didn't hear the sheets rip, too caught up in the taste of Kara, the smell of Kara. The softness of her skin and the way her hips bucked before she eventually gasped and sagged against the bed, boneless. Kara smiled a lazy smile, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh," she said, and Cat looked up too, eyes widening at the long crack in the plaster that had appeared.

"Wow," Kara laughed once. "I wonder how the walls are going."

Cat narrowed her eyes and pinched her intimately, without using anything but her mind. Kara yelped.

"I'm sure…ah! They're fine."

"As long as you're sure," Cat said, her voice gravelly. She was smiling, taking in the way Kara gasped as she continued to touch without touching. That's when she noticed the state of the bedsheets, huge rips and strips in the place close to Kara's hands. She marveled at it for a moment, before the sight of Kara stretching nakedly tore her attention away.

"I suppose everything is different with powers," she said.

But Kara simply stared up at her like Cat was a newly-discovered sun. Like she couldn't help but be amazed that she existed, that she was there, naked, with her. Cat tried not to squirm at the scrutiny, but Kara reached up and cupped her face.

"It's better…" Kara started, but mumbled the last part, like her confidence was failing her.

"With powers?" Cat laughed, but she leant into the touch. "Tell that to your ceiling."

"No," Kara's voice was soft. "With you. It's better with you."

Cat didn't know what to do with all the things she was suddenly feeling. It was so much, too much. She was afraid of her powers, afraid of herself, afraid of what she'd reach out and do with all of this rising up inside her. But she sighed, unable to stop the feeling of joy, and kissed Kara again.

* * *

They had both drifted off, not wanting to part. Forgetting the notion of separate beds, the couch, the awkwardness. They woke again in the early hours of the morning, when it was still dark out. Cat had pushed the bedclothes up, and gone down on Kara until she cried out and went slack, wordlessly declaring her happiness when Cat crawled back up and kissed her, with the taste of Kara still on her mouth. They were quiet for a moment before Cat cleared her throat.

"I lied," Cat said.

Kara made a muffled yawning sound, murmuring in a way that suggested she was confused but trying very hard to stay awake enough to hear this. It was adorable. Cat turned to face her in the bed, the pale light illuminating Kara's face, making her even more beautiful. She wanted to trace the ridge of her nose, her lips, her throat. Instead she sighed once.

"The night it happened," Cat said. And Kara seemed to wake up, then, for she shifted in bed towards her, eyes more focused.

"I'm not sure what we're talking about," Kara admitted. Cat smiled.

"I dreamed, the night I destroyed my building," Cat said, softly. "But it was about Myriad."

"Oh."

"I dreamed about it every night afterwards, after you saved us all."

Kara reached out, stroking Cat's cheek lightly.

"We never talked about it."

"We didn't," Cat said. "So I guess I had to dream about it. I was always trying, desperately to reach you in them somehow. I never could. I didn't even know why I had to. "

"Oh, Cat."

"And then, that night, I had that terrifying dream and I woke up to the walls shaking."

Kara stared over at her with adoration.

"I don't think the dream gave you superpowers."

"No," Cat said. "I suppose not."

"But I'm glad you told me," Kara said, leaning in to kiss her once. "Do you still? Dream about it."

"Yes," Cat said.

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Kara went back to work on her insistence.

"It's alright," she pointed to the implant on her leg. "Electronically tagged, like the family Pomeranian. Can't run off and screw the neighbor's Doberman or topple a city without the Martian's knowledge."

Kara's expression fell, and Cat felt a little bad for aiming to do that in the first place. It wasn't Kara's fault. But she didn't apologize. Kara did.

"They'll take it out, as soon as they see how great you're doing."

Cat sighed.

"I'd rather they didn't," and the apology was in her tone, she hoped.

"You're not dangerous," Kara insisted. "Also…um…do you have to call Hank the Martian?"

"Yes," Cat said, without a pause. "Until she says sorry for his attempts at psychic home invasion."

"He was only trying to get an idea of…"

"Don't care, still incredibly rude," Cat said. She looked at Kara affectionately then. "You're going to be late for your first day back if you don't leave now."

Kara's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Go and make me proud."

Cat would have gone too, if she hadn't convinced the board so utterly of her need for three months off. Three months? What on earth would she do in that time? Learn how to juggle all the things she could float? Knit a superhero costume? Patch every crack and break she had made in Kara's apartment already? She supposed she'd need to cover the security deposit. Even with all her inane zen breathing she would always have some issues with it. But honestly, it wasn't her fault if the plaster was so cheap and flimsy, the brick so crumbly. It was starting to seem like the world was built with the weakest materials. Brick was basically ceramic. Wood may as well be butter. Steel was endlessly rubbery and bendy. Useless, the lot of it.

She muttered to herself as she spread the gap-filler and putty over the large crack in the living room wall. But really, she liked doing this. Even if she suspected the damage was more structural than cosmetic. That was the landlord's problem, not Kara's.

At least she was still somewhat influential at Catco, that hadn't changed with everything else. She was able to insist Snapper Carr take Kara on as a journalist, after Kara had mumbled something adorable at two am about wanting to tell people's stories, to be of service. Cat would make sure Kara got every wonderful thing she was due in the world, if it killed her.

But Kara came back to the apartment at the end of the first day with a miserable expression.

"What?"

"He's pretending I don't work for him! He says…God Cat," she flopped down heavily on the couch and Cat glanced up at the ceiling as the floor shook slightly. No, no way in hell. She had just fixed that crack. She frowned at the way it had crept out from under all her work.

"And?" she said. Kara stared back at her, expectantly.

"I spent the day helping James, running proofs around."

Cat grit her teeth and glared at her.

"Kara."

"You have to say something! He won't even let me in the bullpen with the rest of the journalists."

"What do you expect me to do?" Cat snapped. "Turn up in a rain of falling debris and harangue him with floating pencils until he says please and thank you and pats you on the head for a job well done?"

"No," Kara stuttered. "Yes. Maybe….I don't even _have_ a job!"

Cat clenched her fists. She would be good. She would not lose control. She had done way too much monotonous building repair that day to go ahead and spoil it.

"No," she said. And when Kara widened her eyes she made her tone harder. "No. I will not. I will not call that insufferable man for you. I will not fight your battles for you, Kara."

"But…"

"I can't for the life of me figure out how you can take down giant hulking aliens, and yet you stand there, blubbering in the face of that toad."

"I am not blubbering!"

"You are. And honestly, I don't know how many times I have to tell you…"

Cat closed her eyes, sighed. She made her way to the couch where Kara sat, looking dejected, hurt. She took hold of Kara's hands.

"You are the most extraordinary person I have ever known, Kara," she said softly. "You are talented and powerful, and that has nothing to do with Supergirl. It's you."

Kara sniffled a little.

"You are going to go to work tomorrow, stand in front of that sonofabitch and go after what you deserve."

Kara's eyes were a little glassy, but she was smiling. She nodded. Cat pressed her hand to Kara's cheek tenderly.

"Good." She leant in and just barely grazed her lips over Kara's.

* * *

Against all her expectations, she had started writing again. Quietly, in the early light of the mornings Kara was away. It wasn't anything she cared to show anyone. It was personal, quiet, sometimes she'd write sketches of articles that occurred to her. One morning she had even written an entire convoluted piece of fiction. She was surprised when she had filled one notebook and had to start another. She began writing in evenings, after dinner. Kara smiled watching her, but didn't ask to see it.

"You could come back now, you know," she said. "Even James is going a little crazy without you."

"Oh please, he has the promotion of his dreams."

"Yeah, but he knows it's temporary," Kara said. "Not everyone can do what you do, Cat."

"Of course they can't," she said. "But they are going to have to suck it up and try. I split a chair in two when I sneezed today, I am not ready to be in that fishbowl with all eyes on me."

Kara's eye widened.

"Where is it?"

Cat gestured vaguely to the front door.

"A dumpster. I bought you a new one, it's right there."

"Oh," Kara laughed. It was even a different color, a delicate dark burgundy among the plain white wood of the rest. And she hadn't noticed. It looked far too expensive.

"I'd have replaced all of them, but I didn't want to be presumptuous," Cat said, frowning at the chairs like they had personally insulted her. "Even though they're pine. Of all things, Kara."

"They were affordable," Kara said, shrugging. "They're just chairs. I don't care if you break them all."


	7. Chapter 7

"So how's it going, really?" Alex asked. They had started up their movie nights again, mostly at Alex's so Cat could have a little space. They were sitting side by side as House of Cards played on Netflix. It was an intense scene, and Kara pulled a face, but shrugged.

"Fine, great. More than great, you know? Super."

Alex raised an eyebrow, a small smile quirking on her mouth, as she let her sister continue to babble.

"Cat keeps busy, she sees Carter a lot, now. She's great."

"Yeah, you said great a few too many times," Alex said, pausing the show.

"Hey! No, don't… you don't need to do that."

"I've kept quiet, let you do your thing. I know you don't like to be pushed, but it's time to spill."

"Spill? I don't have anything to spill. And I've told you all about work, you've seen stuff I've written!"

"Yeah…no," Alex said. "You're living with your newly super-powered boss. It's been over a month, and I bet you could pull that angry puppy routine on Hank and convince him Cat is fine to go off without supervision."

"I do not do a —what did you say? I am not a puppy!"

"She's on her own right now. She's clearly not a danger anymore."

"She feels safer….near me," Kara said, making her voice low in hopes Alex would miss the affection in her tone.

"Kara, I'm not blind. Honestly? All of us have been aware of your crush on Cat Grant—"

"What do you mean all of us?"

Alex blinked, smiled and tilted her head like she wasn't about to spill.

"Fine, I'll pretend all my friends and family haven't been gossiping behind my back."

"Kara, no. It's…we're not saying anything malicious."

"Well what would you say if it…" she shrugged. "I mean, I really like her, Alex. I really, really like her."

"I know."

"And it just sort of….happened." Kara glanced over to her sister, hesitantly, but Alex didn't look particularly surprised. Her sister let out a breath, and Kara prepared herself for disapproval.

"I won't say she's what I pictured for you, but it probably doesn't hurt to be with another super-powered person."

"That's not why—"

"I know."

"But yeah," Kara tried not to blush. "It doesn't hurt."

Alex held up her hands.

"I don't want to know a single thing about your sex life," she said.

"I wasn't going to!"

"That's rule number one."

"Fine. But it's super-awesome."

"Ugh," Alex looked apologetic. "Sorry it's just that it's Cat Grant."

"What's rule number two?"

"The first one isn't enough?"

"Oh ha ha."

"But seriously," Alex said. "Is she actually going ok? With everything? I know she calls Hank with the daily updates, all sarcastic like she's doing battle with him. Is she really still pissed about the mind-reading? He wasn't even able to do it."

"I know, I can't convince her to forgive him, it's not like he's said sorry." Kara said. "I heard the last call, she was going on about how the city was safe from her menacing powers and was officially still rampage free. And then she started ranting about attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion and watching C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser gate… I think she was quoting a movie, but I didn't get the reference. Godzilla? I have no idea."

"She talks a good game," Alex said. "But for real? I can't imagine suddenly waking up with her kind of power. I know you can."

"She's doing better," Kara said. "I mean, obviously, control-wise she's fine. It's just that…"

"What?"

"I don't know," Kara hesitated. "I don't want to share stuff that would upset her. I just know she's still sensitive. I think it's really thrown her, all that power. She keeps comparing herself to Livewire, like she thinks she's this scary _thing_."

"I suppose it doesn't help that we have no idea how she is the way she is."

"I can't believe there wasn't any radiation in her office at all. Or anything. I mean, how else?"

"Oh, there was radiation," Alex said, but she sounded off-handed and gave her sister a look when she saw Kara's eyes widen. "Calm down, it's not anything you don't know about, or I'd have told you. They just found an old coffee cup in her trash. They could tell you used your heat vision, you know. Tiny amounts of radiation."

"Oh God…"

"Don't. Don't even start stressing, I can see what you're doing," Alex said. "I'm starting the show again."

"No, but…"

"You don't honestly think you did this to her? She's spent her life flying coast to coast for Catco, using private jets. Do you know how much radiation is in those?"

Kara crossed her arms and Alex sighed.

"Kara," she gripped her sister's wrist, gave it a squeeze. Kara looked back at her. "I am happy for you. If you're happy."

"Thanks, Alex."

"Now try not to worry about something that you didn't even do." She switched the show back on. "And quit hogging the couch."

* * *

Cat was sitting on the couch with Kara's iPad when she got home. She looked up once but went back to what she was doing. Kara started making tea in the kitchen. Stopped. Started tidying the dishes. Stopped. Started wiping the bench.

"Oh my God," Cat muttered. "I can hear you stressing from here. The movie couldn't have been that bad."

"It wasn't a movie, it was a TV show."

Cat rolled her eyes. But she stared at Kara expectantly, not saying anything so the silence became annoying enough for Kara to just start spilling everything out.

"Ok, so it was something Alex said and I can't stop thinking about it and it's driving me crazy and…" Kara was pacing, reaching up to play with glasses that weren't even on her face. Cat stood up, walked over to her. Stopped Kara's hands, took them in her own.

"Breathe," she said.

But Kara shook her head, backing away. She looked terrified all over again.

"She said radiation could have caused your powers, Cat," Kara was talking quickly, her voice shaking. "And I'd been heating up your coffee with laser-vision for months. _Months_. Oh, Rao. What if…"

"Stop it," Cat said, her voice firm. "You're going to wear a groove in your carpet."

But Kara was looking at her like she wasn't even slightly calmed down.

"Cat, I could have done this to you."

"I highly doubt that."

"But you drank so much of it, there's radiation in heat-vision."

"How much?"

"What?"

"Roughly, how much, Kara?"

"Radiation? I mean, not too much…they did some tests on me back when I started working for the DEO—"

"And how much of that has Agent Danvers been exposed to, in the decade or more you've known her?"

Kara stilled, like it had only just occurred to her.

"I used to heat up her old easy-bake oven," she shrugged. "It was so _slow_. And…marshmallows, I guess. We ate a lot of 'smores. I roasted hot dogs once."

"Right," Cat said, her voice softer. "And we both know your sister isn't floating things in the air. Though she is fairly intimidating." She took Kara's calmer demeanor in. Kara looked up at her.

"I just…I don't want to be the reason you suffer through anything."

"Kara, Oh…" Cat said, feeling a little breathless. "You're the very opposite."

Kara seemed to fall into her embrace, Cat breathing her in.

"And, in the small likelihood that your little coffee trick was the cause?" She laughed. "Well, it clearly indicates that it wouldn't have taken much."

"Yeah," Kara said, pulling away slightly to stare at her. She looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry, for being…"

"Never apologize for caring about me."


	8. Chapter 8

The power outage happened over the weekend. It was brief, only a few minutes. But Kara was going out of her mind, trying to figure out the whys of it. Not having anything she could do about it made it worse. Cat rolled her eyes, mustered up her innate ability to be glib and told Kara it would be fine. Just go fly around the city if it makes you feel better. You're not doing anything sitting here with me, worrying. She almost believed it, but it wouldn't do to panic when nothing huge had happened yet.

The official line was 'accidental blowout', and the National City Department of Corrections were unmovable, refusing to claim it had been any fault of theirs. Bullshit, of course. But Kara ranting about them being "mean liars" was not conducive to Cat's sense of calm.

"It will be fine," she tried to enunciate every word as it they made up separate sentences.

"But…"

"Kara, go. Do something, anything. I think you need it," she gave a dismissive wave. "I'm sure the Martian will call."

"I'd rather you were at the DEO."

"Oh, I'm sure," Cat said musically. "Not gonna happen."

Kara frowned, the worry on her face was too much for Cat to deal with. But once she was gone, all Cat could do was worry.

It had just been a flicker in the electrical grid. A small gap between that outage and the surge of the backup system. It was a blink. That was all it took for Leslie to reach out and disappear out of her cell into a spark. Of course it was entirely suspicious. The DEO were rightfully on high alert. And shortly after she'd sent Kara off, Hank made his predictable daily call. They'd gotten friendlier over time, but Cat sensed this one would be a little on the tense side.

"We are doing everything in our power to capture her," he said. "But I'd be more comfortable if Kara convinced you to come here."

"And do what? Hide in a little blue cell?"

"That's no longer necessary."

"Thank you for you concerns, Agent Henshaw."

"Hank, Cat."

"Hank," she sighed. "But I'm not afraid. I refuse to be afraid of Leslie Willis."

"She isn't Leslie Willis anymore," he said. "She hasn't been for some time."

"She will always be Leslie," Cat snapped. "I don't know what it is with you superhero types and your split personalities. She can be a mass-murderer with electricity spewing out of every orifice and she will still be that annoyingly smug shit that I promoted to radio."

She could hear Agent Henshaw taking a breath, probably out of annoyance.

"Just try and lie low until we catch her,' he said. "She has already made it clear that she is looking for you."

"I can't very well lie any lower," Cat said. "I watched a daytime soap this morning. The lens looked like it had been smeared with LA's entire supply of Vaseline. This time off is interminable."

He signed off after that, and she dropped the phone on the couch. She almost wanted to scream in boredom, but she'd only get in the way if she were at the DEO. Or with Kara, wherever she was. Cat had no illusions of jumping in the save the day. No sense that she could do anything but bide time, and wait for this latest danger to pass.

It was only an hour later, when the sun had started to set, that she felt the electricity in the air. It made all the hairs on her body stand on end. She swallowed. But the feeling didn't go away, it simply grew sharper and sharper until she couldn't ignore what it meant. No, just no. Kara was the one who should be doing this, Kara was out there, risking her life and limb every day. Risking it now. But Cat could hear the hum in the air that the electricity made, and knew what was coming. Oh God, she couldn't do this. She didn't want this. She had to do this.  
All the glass in the windows shattered, the bright string of electricity dancing about, followed by Leslie making her grand entrance. Cat closed her eyes, swallowed.

"Well, well. Look what the Cat dragged in."

Cat felt the flame of something rise in her then.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times how much I _hate_ —"

Leslie sauntered forward, her body suspended in the air. It was different, this time. Because Cat could taste the power coming off her, could hear each spark hum.

"I don't care what you think," Leslie grinned. "I can't believe you made it so easy to find you. You really need to stop taking such advantage of your assistants."

"Kara isn't my assistant anymore."

"That's right, she's your little playmate."

Cat narrowed her eyes, marching forward.

"Watch it."

"Or what?" Leslie laughed. "I honestly thought this was going to be more fun, but you really aren't as interesting as your hype suggests."

Cat saw the sparks intensify, felt the power surge that was about to come. Instead of ducking and running, she powered forwards, hands out, sending Leslie flying backwards against the wall with a hard slam before she was able to do anything.

Leslie blinked, and smiled wider, and this time Cat couldn't get out of the way. The pain was blinding, the jolt making her shudder and fall.

"My my my, did you trade one of your nine lives for some borrowed powers?"

Cat gritted her teeth, feeling the energy beneath her skin thrum.

"I swear to God, Leslie. I'm not even joking about how _annoying_ —"

But Leslie simply sneered and held up her hands. Cat felt every cell in her body burn as she was flung against the furniture, chairs breaking, everything inside of her hot with the pain. She blinked up to see Leslie standing over her, brightly lit from the power. Too bright. She squinted. But Leslie looked annoyed.

"It is taking far too long to stop your heart." She looked about, a smirk on her face. "Real nice place you got here. No room in it to swing a cat,"

Cat may have groaned, managing to stand so they met eye to eye. She let out a breath that felt like a shudder.

"If you make one more fucking pun…"

She used all her strength, and the room began to shake. The wall behind Leslie cracked, and Cat used that moment of distraction to propel herself towards her. But they tumbled, tripped, and smashed out of the window together. Down and down. Cat felt something inside her flare out, and she pushed herself upwards, just as Leslie was righting herself in the air with a surge of electricity. Cat wasn't falling. She was flying. Oh _God_ , she was flying. She tried not to panic, tried not to suddenly drop out of the sky. Leslie widened her eyes, but quickly regained her air of confidence. She landed on top of a roof, a parking garage. Cat landed soon after.

"You've been keeping secrets from me," Leslie said. "You look like the Cat that ate the canary."

"Oh honestly, Leslie," Cat sighed. "I can't believe you ever had a job in creative media." Her heart was thudding a mile a minute. But so was Leslie's: her breathing was erratic and Cat could smell the sweat on her, the fear. Cat reached for the closest parked car, and took some pleasure in the horror on Leslie's face as she levitated it in the air and threw it right at her.

It connected, but Leslie sparked up again, smiling in warning.

"I do like a more even playing field."

"We both know that's bullshit,' Cat said, another car, missed. Another, Leslie began to stumble. "What? Run out of cat puns?"

She was marching, Leslie retreating, and with each step the feeling beneath her skin seemed to intensify. She felt it surge with something bright, and she flew at Leslie again, kicking at her with her feet. They entered the dark part of the garage, the undercover part. And Cat knew, then, that she was going to live through this. Even if she had to damage a lot of property to do it. She sent her power outward as hard as she could. The building began to shake, the walls to crack. Concrete began to break off and fall around them. Leslie hesitated, bringing her hands up to make a bright ball of energy, but even as she did Cat could sense her panic, saw her eyes dart at the building on the brink of collapsing.

"Cat, please."

"I'm not going to kill you, you idiot," Cat snapped.

That was when the sprinklers came on, set off by the movement of the building. Leslie screamed, and stumbled, electrocuting herself. Falling prone, as the air around her sizzled and hissed

The building stilled, but the air was filled with car alarms, sirens. Dust, which seemed to settle on everything. Cat stood over Leslie's unconscious form, ears ringing. And then everything hit her at once, the adrenaline, the terror. She needed to get out of here. Oh God, she needed to be gone. She didn't even hear Kara land a little ways behind her. The hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Cat."

Supergirl, staring at her in awe, or was it fear? Cat couldn't tell, because she didn't seem to be capable of words. But Kara pulled her into hug, and Cat let out a sob, feeling boneless.

"It's ok. You were amazing, I can't believe…." Kara brushed the hair out of Cat's face. "Are you able to fly back?"

Cat gawped

"Am I…"

Kara lifted her into her arms then, and before Cat knew it she was back in the air under Kara's power, listening to her direct the DEO to the building Leslie was lying in, unconscious.

Kara seemed to be a little taken aback by the state of her apartment, the partially crumbling wall in the living room, the glass strewn everywhere.

"I'm sorry," Cat was starting to babble, "I think I broke it, I…"

Kara wrapped her up in her arms again.

"Shhhh, you're in shock. It's alright. I don't care how many walls you cracked in two. You're alive."

Cat sighed, pressing her face into Kara's neck.

"She started with the cat puns," she muttered, not knowing why she did. Kara laughed.

"I would have loved to see the shock on her face."

Cat was feeling dizzy. She was feeling strange. Kara carried her to the bedroom, placing her down almost reverently. Pressing a hand against her forehead.

"You need to get some food in you."

Cat shook her head.

"I'm not…" she felt out of breath. She closed her eyes.

"Yeah, you just flew for the first time and battled Livewire, you gotta feel drained," Kara smiled. "Stay, deep breaths. You're ok now."

"Leslie…"

"Alex and Hank have that covered," Kara said warmly, unable to resist brushing the hair out of Cat's face again. "Getting food in your superhero body is the priority."

Cat laughed, leaning back into the cushions. Eyes closed, she heard Kara walk off towards the kitchen. Thought she heard glass being cleaned, but then she seemed to drift off.

She woke up to the smell of pasta, of pizza, some something cheesy and full of carbohydrates. Kara put them on the bedside table.

"Carbs…no…"

"Eat," Kara said, her tone brokering no argument. Cat accepted the bowl of pasta, and was surprised by how hungry she suddenly felt, and how fast she ate it. When she was done, Kara handed her a few slices of pizza, and Cat didn't bother arguing. She just ate, and ate some more, and slowly the dizziness subsided.

"Better?" Kara asked.

Cat nodded.

"Sleep. We can talk when you're up and about again."

Cat didn't have the energy to put up any more of a fight, she relaxed her body back under the covers of Kara's bed, and was out like a light within minutes. She didn't even dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Cat woke up, blinking a little. Looking around, she couldn't see Kara in the bed. She couldn't even remember Kara coming to bed. She got up, stretched her neck and was surprised not to feel like a walking bruise. She went for the robe tossed over a chair, and ventured out into the living room. Kara was sitting on the couch with an iPad and a coffee. The apartment still had signs of the fight. The far wall was looking terrible, she could see light shining through the cracks, and the ceiling was sunken inwards. Most of the windows were broken, but it was a nice day, the breeze smelling like something sweet and fresh. Like the sea. She smiled. Kara must have cleaned up all the debris, because there wasn't any broken furniture, broken glass.

"Oh," Kara looked up. "How are you feeling?

"Fine, surprisingly," she waved Kara away to stop her from getting up and marched to the kitchen. If she didn't get coffee in her soon she would be much much less than fine. The French press was half full, but when she poured it she was disappointed by how cold it was.

"Let me," Kara said, already standing behind her. Cat held out her cup and watched Kara use her heat vision. She took a sip and let out what must have been an obscene noise.

"Oh thank God."

"You slept for ages—it's afternoon."

Cat looked up.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Cat, I wasn't going to leave you after yesterday."

"And I'm sure Snapper is going to be so understanding about your absence," she sighed. "I won't be the cause of you getting demoted out of the writing pool again."

Kara gave her a look that Cat supposed was meant to be challenging. She rolled her eyes and headed to the couch, picking up Kara's iPad. What she saw made her drop her coffee in shock; only her good reflexes saved it mid-air, the coffee spiraling out in a loop, remaining suspended above the floating cup.

"I was going to tell you."

"Oh? When?"

Kara hurried over and took the iPad. Cat was too busy being annoyed at her escaping coffee, she narrowed her eyes and managed to catch most of it back into the cup, letting out muttered curse before sipping it again.

"After your coffee. I figured you needed that first."

Cat held out her free hand for the iPad, and Kara handed it back, looking timid.

"You can't tell that it's you."

Cat stared and stared. She left her coffee cup floating in mid-air again, because she had to give all her attention to the image on the screen. It was her; blurry, flying. Right before she landed on the roof of the car park. Leslie wasn't in the shot.

"You're right,' she said. Her voice sounded far away. "You can't."

Kara took hold of the floating cup and placed it safely on the coffee table, she sat back down next to Cat.

"Are you ok?"

Cat finally looked away from the image. It was so strange to know that woman, that figure was her.

"You mean aside from being scooped by the Daily Planet?"

Kara laughed once.

"I think James just wanted to be careful." She took the iPad away again and Cat let her, enjoying the feel of Kara's hand in hers. Kara seemed to be hesitating before she spoke again. "You can fly."

"God…" Cat said, putting a hand over her eyes. "It just happened."

"It was amazing, Cat."

Cat shook her head, but not out of disagreement, she didn't say anything.

"What was it like?" Kara asked, after a few moments.

"You know what it's like."

"Yeah, but…" Kara shrugged.

"I can't even describe it," Cat said, feeling a little breathless. "I imagine it's more enjoyable when you're not fighting someone who's trying to electrocute you." She smiled, and Kara bumped her shoulder once affectionately.

"Oh, it is."

"Although that was…" she didn't have words for that either. She fought off a smile. "Something."

'It was something, alright."

Cat shot Kara a worried look, then.

"Is Leslie ok?"

"Yeah, she's back in the National City specialist unit," Kara paused. "They found the glitch, they're upping the power for her holding cell."

"God," Cat winced.

"She's not getting out."

"Not what's bothering me," Cat said, imagining the tension in that cell. The cold feeling, the way it hollowed you out to have all your energy, all you power, sucked away. "I think I'm experiencing that troublesome guilt thing you were so sure I'd have regarding Leslie."

"No. Cat, it wasn't your fault," Kara said. "It was mine."

"I sent her up there."

"And I did the rest," Kara sighed. "Awful things happen, and then people make choices. You did."

"Being able to fly is hardly awful."

"Cat, come on," she said. "I know it hasn't been easy."

"No," Cat said. "It hasn't."

"Livewire had a choice. She chose to use her powers to hurt people. You, well…"

"I Forrest-Gumped my way into defeating her, is what I did."

"Modesty? Since when are you modest? You're powerful, Cat," she said. "Even Hank was impressed, though he had a few things to say about the state of that parking garage."

"Oh, I'll bet."

"You could come work for the DEO, you know. I'm sure they'd happily take you."

"I'm not a superhero, Kara."

"That's becoming less convincing the more you say it."

"I miss it," Cat says. "I know it's selfish, that I should want to be better, braver. And I do. But I also miss…"

"Catco."

Cat sighed.

"If there was a time for you to say I told you so," she said. "About you, about your work for me. About wanting to stay? This is it."

"You know I won't do that."

"You should."

"Whatever you decide, Cat. I'm all in."

"I just…I don't know if I want to choose. I can't pretend nothing has changed," she shrugged. "I can't. And I honestly don't think it makes sense, trying to go back to how things were. What, will I just run about in my high heels pretending I don't know I can fly?"

Kara had that expression again, that warm look of gratitude and recognition, tinged with something else.

"I have to say, I tried that. And it pretty much sucked."

"Was that why my coffees were so cold for over a year?"

Kara laughed.

"I was trying to be normal."

"Well you're not," Cat said. "And neither am I. For whatever reason. And I'm starting to think it's ridiculous to behave as if there's anything wrong with that."


	10. Chapter 10

Not much had changed at Catco in her absence. True, there was now another mystery person that every other paper in the country was competing to feature, but she wasn't exactly prioritizing that one. When the section editors met her they had fear in their eyes, voicing the inevitable tentative questions. She just shrugged and looked bored.

"Oh? You think it's important that we cover this…person more? Well gee, it must be beyond my intellect to come to that stunning conclusion," she made sure they were all staring slightly away from her, and smiled to herself that she hadn't completely lost her touch. "Well, by all means. Find me a picture that isn't pathetic and blurry, and we'll have a story to feature. Until you do, this isn't a media feeding frenzy. It's an abandoned buffet at Sizzler. It's been over a week, people. You can't have a story when there's no content. So unless you get off your collective asses and do something useful… " She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "If I hear one more pathetic suggestion I'm just going to start firing people at random."

When the last of them ran off to lick their wounds, she called the computer elf in to see her. He hesitated briefly before entering her office. Cat wasn't sure if she liked him being more afraid of her than usual, but she hadn't exactly tried very hard to dissuade him. Old habits.

"Miss Grant?" he made his way towards her like he was walking into certain doom.

"Oh please, get that look off your face. Have I dropped a piano on your head? Thrown you against a wall? No. Believe it or not, I reserve my superpowers for people who are physically threatening me."

He went a little red, looking behind him as if he expected the editorial meeting to suddenly materialize again.

"Relax, nobody's within earshot. I'd know."

"Oh."

She sighed and went to pour herself a drink. For Kara's sake, she'd be nice. She could do nice.

"Come on," she walked to her couch and motioned for him to join her. "Sit. Talk."

He nodded and sat, eyeing her carefully. She rolled he eyes.

"Winn. The results?" she sighed. "Though I do so like being kept in suspense."

"Right," he said. He scrolled through his iPad, showing her various blown-up versions of that image of her hovering over the parking garage. "I've enhanced it every way I know how, run it through every program known to man. You're safe."

She leant back into her couch a little, releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Oh, thank God."

"Probably a better idea to have, like, a mask or something next time."

She shot him a glare and he stuttered, almost dropping his iPad. But she gave him a wry smile when he was done with his little moment of terror.

"Kara has already made that suggestion, as I'm sure you know."

"Yeah…"

"I'm curious. You do know she is capable of crushing you with her pinkie, right? She's much more terrifying than I am."

He shook his head, but didn't disagree out loud. She sighed, waving an annoyed hand.

"Ok then," she raised her eyebrows when he seemed frozen on the spot. "Off you go, Toyman Jr. I'm sure you have Star Trek technology to argue over. Some spreadsheet to make more dull?"

Kara came to find her a little while later. Cat was deep in paperwork, but she stopped the instant Kara met her eye.

"You could just ask him nicely you know," Kara offered, walking the distance to Cat's desk and handing her a latte.

"I have an assistant that can do these things, Kara."

"Well, I like doing things for you."

Cat smiled, and took a long sip of the scalding coffee.

"Perfect," she looked up to see a familiar, soft expression cross Kara's face. God Cat wished she could kiss her, but she'd have to settle for something smaller. She reached up and took hold of Kara's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"So," Kara said. "Winn says you're in the clear."

Cat nodded, sighing into the relief that statement brought.

"No fun little surprises waiting for me, thank God. I can't believe I forgot to throw a Zorro mask over my head when I was trying desperately not to die."

"Still too soon to joke about that," Kara said.

"Sorry," Cat said. "I just eviscerated a whole room of editors. I'm still riding that wave."

"Is it weird that I'm a little turned on by that?"

Cat laughed.

"God," she groaned. "Don't tempt me with all these people around."

She looked through the glass at the room full of her scurrying little worker bees, a few of whom were shooting her office a quick once-over. As if they couldn't quite believe she was capable of laughter that didn't end with someone getting fired. Perhaps some tiny adjustments were necessary.

"I don't deliberately terrorize him, you know," she said. "Your friend. Even when I'm nice, he quivers like some Victorian maiden."

"I think he is just…impressed."

"Oh sure, that's what impressed looks like. He does know I'm not a supervillan plotting to take over the city, right?"

"You can just be intimidating," Kara shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Mmmm," Cat mused. "Only sometimes."

Kara's expression was warm as she smiled back.

"I wish I could kiss you."

"Believe me, I'm counting down the hours. And that reminds me," she pulled open her top drawer and handed Kara a small key, dangling on a simple keychain. "It isn't ready yet, but…"

Kara took it from her as if it was something truly precious.

"I can't believe you're asking me to move in with you."

Cat rolled her eyes, and Kara giggled.

"Just a few more days of boarded-up windows, I'm afraid. Unless you'll let me talk to your building's Super…"

"No…oh, no. Please don't."

"What on earth do you think I'll say to him? He should have fixed the windows by now."

"You broke the windows, Cat."

"Not all of them," she pouted. "And fine. They're installing the kitchen in the new penthouse today, and by the weekend all the furniture should be delivered."

"Including my couch."

Cat sighed a long-suffering sigh.

"Yes."

It was worth it to see Kara's blinding grin. Cat wanted to kiss her even more now, and she fixed a glare at the glass walls of her office briefly before reaching out to cup Kara's cheek. It was just a small moment, though, before she forced herself to pull away.

"I'm sure you have work to do."

Kara nodded.

"Six on the dot," Kara reminded her. "And we're gone."

"Six on the dot," Cat agreed.

There would be changes, many changes. Some of them small, some of them enormous. And she would do everything in her power to make sure she stuck to them.


	11. Chapter 11

The containment cells in the Specialist Unit for metahumans in the National City Prison were a little different to what Cat experienced back at the DEO, but she recognized the smell of it. Whatever it was that they used to hold the power hostage. It was stronger here, vaguely sweet like something metallic. Nauseating. She tried not to react to it by pulling a face. Leslie sat up when she saw Cat walk in. She didn't look surprised, because of course this had been arranged weeks ago. It had taken a lot of insistence on Cat's part, and the intervention of Agent Henshaw on her behalf. Not that he didn't insist to Cat that she was wasting her time.

Leslie stood, getting as close to Cat as the barrier allowed. Her voice was musical when she spoke.

"Anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the Cat?"

"Oh, knock it off, Leslie," she sighed, crossing her arms. "I don't have to be here."

"Then why are you?"

Cat shrugged, looking up at the ceiling briefly.

"I want to apologize."

Leslie laughed, but it seemed a little forced.

"It was a fair fight, I wouldn't beat yourself up," she nodded in the direction of the guards, safely out of earshot. "They know what you are? Should I tell them? I bet they'd set you up with a sweet little room next to mine."

"I'm not like you, Leslie."

"Oh, but you are."

Cat didn't rise to the bait. She let out a breath, found the metal stool that the guard had so generously left for her and pulled it over. When she sat down she forced herself to meet Leslie's eyes.

"I shouldn't have sent you up there," she said it slowly. "That night. I shouldn't have insisted. I made a terrible mistake."

And Leslie's face showed understanding.

"Hey, you did me a favor."

"No, I don't believe I did."

"So, what? You say sorry and then you expect us to make up, sing kumbaya? And then? I run off and join the Jedis to fight the forces of evil?"

Cat smirked.

"No, you are far too stubborn, and so am I. I doubt any conversation between us would lead to that kind of divine revelation."

"So, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing," Cat said, leaning back a little. "I came here to talk."

Leslie narrowed her eyes, as if she was waiting for some kind of catch. Cat stared back at her, unwavering.

"So," Cat said. "How's the food?"

Leslie laughed. She paused and shot Cat a disbelieving look, but she nodded. Something akin to appreciation moving across her face.

"Disgusting. Mystery meat, rehydrated eggs. Airline food."

"Revolting. Are they trying to starve the power out of you?"

Leslie sat back down then, rolling her eyes.

"Shit, I wouldn't put it past them. Though I suppose I had it coming."

"You did," Cat said, musically. "But honestly, there should be some standards. I bet they give you Tang too."

Leslie smirked.

"They do."

"God."

"I know."

Cat sighed again.

"I am sorry, you know."

"Oh come on, Cat."

"No. I truly am. And I know what these cells are like. I'm sure you feel nauseous just breathing in and out."

Leslie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, this little chemical restraint? Please. If it's good enough for sex offenders..."

"It could be different," Cat said. Leslie shot her a confused expression so Cat continued the thought with an eye roll. "If you, as you said, joined the Jedis."

Leslie snorted.

"Right."

"Just a thought."

"I have no interest in saving little kitty cats stuck up trees."

Cat winced.

"Was that…I mean do you do it on purpose?"

"No, that one was accidental," Leslie looked annoyed. "I googled them. And they're called idioms, not puns. Just FYI."

"I don't care what they're called, you say one more and I'll make the walls crash down onto your head."

"How in the hell can you even do those things?"

"Do what things?" Cat said. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Leslie sighed and stared up at her confined area.

"You know what these cells do? They make everything you eat taste like iron. And copper. And… toilet cleaner. I swear to God."

"Well, maybe aiming to be less homicidal will come with the reward of boeuf bourguignon."

"Right, I'll just call a guard now, tell them I've changed my devious ways because Julia Child inspired me."

Cat shrugged.

"You're the one with the sub-par diet, not me."

"Change the subject. Tell me about the latest season of Game of Thrones. They won't even give me basic cable."

"You're in luck. Tragically, I am entirely up to date."

"What, you take a metahuman holiday?"

"Something like that," Cat said. "Do you want me to tell you how many George R.R. Martin characters are dead now, or not?"

"Nah, this is more interesting," Leslie said. "Are you gonna don a cape? Start saving the world?"

"I'm not sure our fragile friendship extends far enough for me to tell you that."

"Pity," Leslie mused. "You should at least throw Supergirl off a building. Fair's fair."

"You do know she can fly?"

"I could stop her heart for you."

"So generous," Cat said. "Let's not and say we did."

Leslie laughed.

"You know, I'm glad you visited. Next time bring me a lettuce wrap."

"I'm sure I could convince the guards to drop one into your fishbowl," Cat smirked. "Pity it will taste like Lysol."

"Well," Leslie shrugged. "We can't have everything."

* * *

After Cat finished her conversation with Leslie she waved away her company car. It was nearing the evening, and she would not be going back to Catco. She walked down the streets of National City with purpose. It could have gone worse. Sure, they weren't going to be braiding each other's hair anytime soon, but she didn't believe in failure. She wasn't in the habit of giving up just because the effort was hard and the road was long. She turned down a side alley and stood perfectly still for a moment, taking in her surroundings, trying to spot any hidden cameras, any peeping toms. All the noise swirling around her was simply harmless sound pollution. Cars, conversations in surrounding apartments and workplaces, the loud workings of some industrial machinery one street over. She held up her hands, concentrating so the air began to rush around her, blowing like a whirlwind until she had changed out of her regular clothes. The mask was a finishing touch that covered half her face. Cat smiled and took a running leap, soaring into the air and over the tops of the buildings. She breathed in at the drop of temperature that came with being high over the city. It smelt divine, fresh, like it was going to rain. Soon she could make out a flash of red and blue, just behind a small puff of cloud. She went into a dive, and then slowed until she was hovering beside Supergirl. Kara smiled brightly, her golden hair fluttering in the wind, her cape flying behind her. They were close enough to touch and Kara reached forward, pushing some of Cat's own hair out of her eyes, but the wind blew it right back. She looked at Cat with what seemed like wonder, softly leaning forward to capture Cat's lips in a kiss.

"I like your outfit."

"Don't get cute with me, Supergirl."

Kara just laughed.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Cat said.

"Baby steps." Kara said. "Just follow my lead."

"I will."

Kara gave Cat an encouraging nod. And Cat stared down at National City, marveling at how the light of the late afternoon made the skyscrapers look positively luminous. Everything was bright and small and fragile. The world was so breakable. She was ready to see if she could help protect it.

* * *

a/n : This is the end. Thank you for indulging me. I think I may have enjoyed writing this more than anyone enjoyed reading it, but it was fun as hell regardless. Thanks to those of you who have been following along. Your comments and enthusiasm made my day. I have tentative plans to write a few one shots in this universe for my own edification, because I truly am a total suck for Cat with superpowers.


End file.
